Demon naping
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: YYH Naruto crossover. Yusuke and team investagte a large amount of demon energy and find sumething unexpected.
1. The mission

Foxmoonshadow: This one will be a cross over between Naruto and YYH. Yusuke and team are sent to investigate a large amount of demon energy but find the leaf village. Now, Naruto, would you do the disclaimer, and Hiei do the warning.  
  
Naruto: Foxmoonshadow does not own Naruto or YYH.  
  
Hiei: Nothing yet but maybe futher on.  
  
Demon naping  
  
"Botan, what's the emergency?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We have some trouble that needs attention. A large amount of   
  
demonic energy has come up in the forest about 60 miles from this   
  
town. We want you guys to investigate." Botan said.  
  
"Any idea what type of demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, we only know that it's strong, be prepared for the worst."   
  
Botan said.  
  
"Well, let's get going, we need to find out fast, that thing could be   
  
dangerous." Kuwabara said.  
  
"How do we get there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You can take a bus to a place near it, but you'll have to walk the   
  
last 10 miles.  
  
Five hours later, after the bus ride  
  
"I can't believe we're gonna walk ten miles, chances are there's   
  
more then one demon, maybe even an army." Kuwabara complained   
  
as they started off. To there surprise the only fight they found was   
  
when Kuwabara tried to trip Hiei and ended up getting a deep cut in   
  
his arm. They finally made it to the out side of a village roughly 12   
  
hours later.  
  
"Well, that's 'bout ten miles, this must be it." Yusuke said.  
  
"There's a strong concentration of dark energy inside." Hiei said,   
  
the three made there way to the entrance only to fide a young girl with pink hair blocking there way.  
  
"Who goes there?" She asked.  
  
"Let Kurama do the talking." Yusuke said before Kuwabara could  
  
say a word.  
  
"Four weary travelers seeking shelter for the night." Kurama said, the sun was just setting.  
  
"You have no symble, what village are you from?" The girl asked.  
  
"We do not reside in any village." Kurama said.  
  
"Only members of this village or our allies may enter." The girl   
  
said and prepared to fight.  
  
"At least you can act tough, Sakura." A boy with black hair said   
  
coming up, fallowed by a blond haired boy. They all three looked   
  
about 12. A man was also there, about 24, with white hair.  
  
"Who are they?" The blond haired boy asked shivering slightly.  
  
"So much for our great ex-thief. I am Yusuke Urameshi, spirit   
  
detective and leader of my team." Yusuke said.  
  
"What's a spirit detective?" The blond boy asked.  
  
"We hunt down demons and take them to the spirit world so they   
  
can't cause any trouble." Yusuke explained. "We discovered a large   
  
collection of demonic energy inside this village and we're here to make sure it's safe."  
  
"Kyubi was already taken care of 12 years ago." The white haired   
  
man said putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I am Kakashi,   
  
this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. We have no need for you to be   
  
here."  
  
"Maybe, but we have orders to investigate, it may not be the   
  
demon you're thinking of." Yusuke said.  
  
"It'd be easier to just kill them and go inside." Hiei said but froze   
  
when Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"Master Kakashi, I still need to get those berries." Naruto said.  
  
"Go get them and hurry back, I'll stay here and keep this new   
  
comers out." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and ran out the gate to get   
  
some berries.  
  
"I guess we'll have to leave if we can't get in, but don't say we   
  
didn't warn you. Come on guys, I have to get to Genkia's anyway to   
  
train." Yusuke said and the spirit detectives left. They soon came   
  
across Naruto talking to someone.  
  
"How could they have found us, our energy isn't that strong. They   
  
must be after another demon, maybe not even a Yohko [1]." Naruto   
  
said.  
  
"Naruto, calm down, your fur may come out." The person he was   
  
talking to was a transparent, male, white fox with nine tails.  
  
"I can't help it, Kyubi, I grew up in the leaf village, if they take me   
  
away, I don't think I'll survive." Naruto said gently, felling a basket   
  
with berries. "Time to head back, I'll talk to you tonight." With that   
  
Kyubi vanished and Naruto started walking away, until a damp cloth   
  
was placed over his mouth. The scent caused him to fall asleep and   
  
his attacker dragged him into the bushes, an evil sneer on there face.   
  
Yusuke and team fallowed silently to help the poor boy.  
  
TBC  
  
Foxmoonshadow: wasn't that exciting? I'll continue when I get some reviews.  
  
Naruto: I got kidnaped? Please review, I have to know if I survive.  
  
[1]A demon fox, usuly white with nine-tales. 


	2. Bats and foxxes can be brothers?

Foxmoonshadow: Hey, thnks for all the great reviews, I'm   
  
Naruto: Foxmoonshadow still does not own Naruto or YYH.  
  
Hiei: Still nothing to warn abought.  
  
Demon kidnaping: Bats and foxxes can be brothers?  
  
Yusuke and team looked carefully in a window of the building they had fallowed the kidnapper to. Inside was a bat demon, he put Naruto on a bed and took the cloth off his mouth. He slowly woke up and looked around. "What happened?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I brought you here, you'll be much safer until the others arrive." The bat demon said.  
  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked suddenly frightened.  
  
"You'll find out soon Naruto." The demon replied. Someone suddenly pushed Yusuke into the open window, his friends soon fallowed. "Good of you to join us, Yusuke, and you even brought friends."  
  
"If you know us then you should know that we won the last Dark Tournament." Kuwabara said.  
  
thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, I heard about that, not to bad considering they had to put up with you, Kuwabara was it?" The demon said. "I am Draco."  
  
"Should we've heard abought you, because the name doesn't ring any bells, right Urameshi." Kuwabara said but Yusuke didn't respond, he looked "Draco, dragon, knight, king. King Draco! Half bat demon half dragon demon, raised by his dragon father but could never breath fire and was sent to the forest to die, was taken in by orphans where he met a female fox demon, they had two sons but both were lost in the human world." Yusuke said, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all just stared at him.  
  
"Urameshi, when did you start using your brain?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Correct, you put the pieces together nicely Yusuke. Now do you know who those two sons were and what became of them?" Draco asked.  
  
"The older son who was more bat then fox was lost in the city and brought up by a human mother without knowing of his heritage until he found a demon book that told of him and his brother, the younger one was more fox then bat, he was found by ninja in the forest and raised among them, he also had a full-blooded fox demon sealed inside him by the ninjas, he grew and became a ninja and was even adopted by one, he always knew what he truly was." Yusuke said looking at the ground, he slowly looked up strength at Naruto.  
  
"Yusuke, how do you know all this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I was the older brother, and he was the younger." Yusuke replied pointing at Naruto. "I read all abought Naruto in the book I found." He slowly got the book out and showed it to the others.  
  
"He's right, it's all here, even pictures." Kurama said, they were in shock, Yusuke was a demon.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. The End

Yusuke's team mates stood shocked as King Draco walked over and led Yusuke over to where Naruto was. Naruto sat carefully on the table with his right hand on his stomach and his left hand on the table. He slowly looked up as Yusuke got there and then looked down at his stomach. "Are you okey, Naruto? Little brother." Yusuke asked gently pulling Naruto into his lap as he sat down.  
  
"What was my, er our, mother's name?" Naruto asked still getting used to having a big brother.  
  
"Her name? Kyubi, the same one that was sealed inside you trying to get you back." Yusuke said putting his hand over Naruto's right hand, as if reaching to Kyubi.  
  
"So, I had my mother with me all the time, and I never knew it?" Naruto asked, Yusuke nodded as Naruto hid his face in Yusuke's chest.  
  
"Easy Naruto." Yusuke said, slightly lost at what to do as Naruto started crying gently, silently.  
  
"Everyone in the leaf village hates me because of my mom." Naruto said sadly, whipping his eyes.  
  
"They're just stupid ningens." Yusuke said deciding to teach Naruto some demon terms.  
  
"What are 'ningens'?" Naruto asked looking up.  
  
"Humans." Yusuke replied simply, then he got another idea. "Do you want to come to the city with me, no one has the guts to so much as insult the few friends I have there. Mainly because I have a bad reputation."  
  
"No thank's big brother, I'm still loyal to the 5th Hokage, plus I have an adopted father who might get worried if I left, and I'm part of a very important team of ninjas. I have a lot to stay for." Naruto said shaking his head, then he stood up. "I better get back there now, I should have been back already. Good bye, and hopefully we'll see each other again."Yusuke nodded as Naruto turned and left.  
  
"So, now what?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Let's just head home." Yusuke said, King Draco nodded and the team went home in silence.  
  
The End.  
  
I know, the ending stunk, I wanted Naruto to go but team seven needs him, he is the most powerful member, he just doesn't let Sasuke know because the poor guy's ego would be destroyed. Kuwabaka, er I meen Kuwabara, is an idiot, and my least favorite one. 


End file.
